


Forget The Past

by Yeopie



Category: E'LAST (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rano is in a band, The Past, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeopie/pseuds/Yeopie
Summary: Yejun see's his ex and runs away.
Relationships: Byun Yongseop | Rano/Oh Yejun, Lee Wonjun/Oh Yejun
Kudos: 4





	Forget The Past

A slightly drunk Yejun swayed his body in the crowd as he danced against strangers to the song playing in the background. He found himself particularly interested in this song, so he stopped for a moment to spare a glance at the singer singing. There wasn't much to see since the singer kept himself quite hidden with a decorative mask that covered half his face to go with the image he was portraying in his performance, but for some reason, he felt...familiar. 

The night went on and Yejun could tell the people around him were getting more wasted as time went. He hated that look on people. He let out a deep sigh, then walked out of the crowd. He was immediately met by his good friend Wonjun, who had unknowingly been watching over him the whole time. Wonjun smiled brightly at Yejun's appearance but could tell instantly that the other was completely over the whole night. 

"You ready to go I assume?" Wonjun raised one eyebrow and slightly nodded. 

Yejun hummed, then left for the exit door, Wonjun quickly followed behind. 

Yejun was wearing a plain beige v necked short sleeve shirt, and as soon as he hit the air outside, the coldness quickly sank in. He stopped and waited for Wonjun to exit, and when he did he reached out his arm. Wonjun looked, then tossed over the faux leather jacket he was caring for Yejun when he got to the club earlier that night. 

"Thanks," Yejun said as he threw the jacket on. 

Wonjun walked closely behind Yejun as they started their way to the bus stop. But a sudden crowd of people exiting a side door, and a few screams from fans caused the two to stop in place. It looked like the singer and his band from earlier leaving the club for the night. Wonjun didn't think much of it at first. 

Yejun looked over at the sudden rush of people and when he noticed a specific person, it was like his whole world froze. It was the singer from earlier. How could he have not noticed? His heart stung for a second, and as soon as he made eye contact he knew he'd have to face it, but he didn't want to. 

Without much thought, he subconsciously took wonjun by the hand and began running. Running the hell away from here. 

After running which had felt like forever they finally came to a stop. They even had well passed their bus stop on the way. Both of them were panting, Wonjun hands on his knees breathing out for air. After a few more deep breaths from Yejun he was able to calm himself down and gave Wonjun a pat on the back, "I'm sorry." He said, then pulled him over to the nearest bench so they could sit down. 

"You're probably wondering why the hell I did that," Yejun couldn't even let out a laugh to lighten the mood. 

"I saw," Wonjun said catching his breath, "The way you reacted to him, and the way he looked at you."

Yejun took that as him understanding. He always understood him, he sometimes felt like he took Wonjun for granted. He'd tell him everything, he felt like it would be the right thing to do "His name is Yongseop," Yejun nodded trying so hard not to think about the past, "He was my first love. And well it obviously didn't end well." Yejun continued on talking about the past despite it hurting a little. But he knew it was for the better. He wanted Wonjun to know and maybe he'd be able to fully move on? 

Hearing the heartbreak in Yejun's voice, Wonjun placed his hand over the others and gave him a reassuring look. He'd always been there for Yejun ever since they met for the first time about a year ago. He'd have to admit he had an immediate crush on the other, but over time his feelings grew. He just never felt the time was right, and Yejun never seemed interested in dating. He was content with their relationship right now, and he was more than happy being able to be there for the other. 

Yejun leaned his head down onto Wonjun's shoulder, and let out a breath, "I'm so glad I have you." Wonjun blushed in response but was unseen by the other. They just sat there for a bit, however not much long later Yejun let out a shiver, which caused Wonjun to come back to. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened seeing the time. The last bus would have already been gone. 

The two had decided to spend the night in a shabby motel. It was really all they could afford together at the moment, but despite its run-down interior, it still felt cozy. The two fell asleep bundled under the blankets as they held one another in each other's arms, looking forward to the memories they'd make into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love E'last and have been wanting to write a story with them. Came up with this quick one. I hope to write more E'last in the future. 
> 
> Miss Wonjun so bad!


End file.
